


Тень солнечного мальчика

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Ему хочется верить, что когда-нибудь она хотя бы улыбнется ему, а пока все, что у него есть, — воспоминания и галлюцинации на грани алкоголизма и безумия.Примечание/Предупреждения:возможно AU и ООС, горизонтальный инцест (брат/сестра).Автор и сам не в курсе, где заканчивается иллюзия и начинается реальность.





	Тень солнечного мальчика

Дэнни. Между ними всегда был Дэнни. Неважно, живой он или мертвый, — Джой думала о нем и сравнивала их. Уорд никогда не выдерживал конкуренции. Он ведь не такой добрый, отзывчивый и милый. 

Уорд затягивается в последний раз и с остервенением тушит окурок. Он лишь тень солнечного мальчика и всегда будет недостаточно хорош, чтобы его любили без «но» и «если».

— Снова пьешь? 

Он и не слышит, как Джой входит в комнату, но отчетливо улавливает осуждающие нотки в голосе. 

— Как будто тебе есть до этого дело, — зло бросает он. 

— Мне всегда есть дело, — горько шепчет она. — Даже если кажется иначе. 

Она подходит, берет его ладонь и ласково сжимает в своей. 

— Не уходи, — еле слышно просит Уорд, из горла вырываются лишь невнятные хрипы. 

— Никогда, — выдыхает она, словно прекрасно понимает, что он хочет сказать. 

Он верит ее словам, читает искренность во взгляде, тянется, чтобы вытереть скатившиеся по щеке слезы, и просыпается.

Ну конечно, он же по-прежнему чудовище. Из-за него все идет наперекосяк, а Дэнни всегда поступает правильно. Если бы не Дэнни, Джой не узнала бы о Руке! Уорд бы не допустил!

Он с яростью бьет по столу и кривится от боли: если бы еще физическая могла заглушить душевную. 

В кабинет заглядывает обеспокоенная секретарша. 

— Все в порядке? 

Он наконец убил отца, а единственный близкий человек не желает с ним даже разговаривать. В остальном все просто замечательно. Идеальная жизнь безупречного семейства Мичамов.

Мерзость. 

Уорда передергивает. 

— Есть сообщения? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает он. 

Та качает головой и выходит, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. 

Оборона — не лучшая тактика, но откровенная жалость персонала делает только хуже. Все чаще в голову закрадывается мысль: «А что если Джой никогда не простит?» Ощущение, словно все уже об этом знают, а ему забыли сказать. Уорд как ребенок в ожидании Санта-Клауса, который получает пьяного забулдыгу, работающего в киоске неподалеку. 

Горько. 

Все началось с появления Дэнни, вот только его исчезновение уже ничего не меняет. Солнечный мальчик неделю назад вернулся в свой монастырь, а Джой так и не переступила порог его кабинета. Да, Уорд виноват во многих вещах, но он не будет извиняться за то, что пытался ее защитить. 

— Даже если он был монстром, я имела право знать.

Он вздрагивает то ли от неожиданности, то ли от ледяного тона — сложно определить наверняка. Он уже почти и не надеялся, что она вернется, но и не готов услышать столько холода в ее голосе, не говоря уже о том, что весь этот холод целиком и полностью предназначался ему. 

— Это было _его_ решение, — цедит он. — Я уже говорил. 

— Отговорки. — Джой захлопывает дверь за собой. — Я всегда тебе безоговорочно верила, а теперь не уверена, что вообще тебя знаю. Своего собственного брата, понимаешь? 

Уорд не уверен, что он сам себя знает, иначе как объяснить, что он не просто рад ее видеть — счастлив, что Джой на него кричит. Пусть оскорбляет, ругает, даже бьет — лишь бы обращала внимание. Лишь бы не сидеть в промозглой, противной тишине, стряхивая пепел на пол, уговаривая себя работать, заставляя не думать о таблетках, которые смогли бы ускорить время. Он держится. Ради Джой, которой на него, кажется, плевать. 

— То есть отец-тиран, гвоздодером проламывающий череп уже трупу, тебя не особенно удивляет, а вот моя забота вызывает большие вопросы? — фыркает Уорд, наливает виски и залпом выпивает. — Может, тогда проблема в тебе? 

— Уорд? — На мгновение ему мерещатся привычные тепло и забота в ее глазах, но он запрещает себе так думать. — Когда ты спал в последний раз? 

— Не помню, — буркает он. — Вчера, пару дней назад. Стейси точно знает. 

— Она сказала, ты ночуешь здесь с отъезда Дэнни, — осторожно начинает она. — Что-то случилось? 

— Давным-давно, — устало усмехается Уорд. — Солнечный мальчик Дэнни, которого все любят, случился в момент своего рождения. Что бы я ни делал, всегда оставался лишь его жалкой тенью. 

— Это не так, — возражает Джой, а он только закатывает глаза. — Ты мой брат, я всегда выбирала тебя. 

— Ни разу, — кривится он. — Хотя бы себе в этом признайся. 

Он встает из-за стола и идет к дивану. Кажется, он хочет спать. Организм берет свое: он почти не ест, спит урывками, много пьет. На мягком должно стать полегче. Подобие уюта, возможно, вернет равновесие. Например, смотреть на Джой будет не так больно. 

— Ты бредишь, — качает она головой. — Пусть я и не всегда согласна с твоими решениями, но поддерживала каждый раз, даже если и не понимала этого. Мне было достаточно твоего слова, пока я чуть не погибла из-за тебя. 

— Из-за Дэнни, — ухмыляется он. — Может, я и привел Руку в пентхаус, но все началось с появления Дэнни. Хотя нет, — он запинается и практически кулем падает на диван, — отец заключил соглашение с ними намного раньше. Так что, — он разводит руками, — я пытался тебя защитить, и, как всегда, все пошло не по плану. 

— В меня стреляли... 

— И это самое страшное воспоминание в моей жизни. — Он тянется к ней, хватает за руку и прижимает к своей щеке. — Я думал только о том, как бы успеть в больницу, чтобы ты выжила. 

— Но ты сам привел ко мне Бакуту.

Горечь от ее слов растекается по всему телу. 

— У нас была сделка. Я понятия не имел, как все выйдет. Если бы знал...

— Тс-с-с, — она прикладывает палец к его губам. — Не давай обещания, которые не сможешь выполнить.

— Джой? — Он непонимающе смотрит на нее, а очертания лица расплываются. — Джой? — уже требовательнее. — Что ты делаешь, Джой? — одними губами. 

Сознание ускользает, но Уорд сопротивляется. Он хочет быть уверен, что это не всего лишь очередная галлюцинация, потому что иначе придется признать: годы, потраченные с одной лишь целью — уберечь Джой от пагубного влияния отца, прошли даром. Пусть он испортил жизнь Уорда, но Джой должна жить иначе: без слежки, прослушки и убийств неугодных. Джой выше всего этого. 

— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — шепчет он пересохшими губами. 

— Не тебе решать, братец, — доносится до его слуха, прежде чем он отключается. 

Уорд может поклясться, что ощущает горячее дыхание у своего уха и мимолетный поцелуй. 

Джой не может... 

А сколько раз он сам этого хотел и боялся, запрещал думать и в то же время представлял? Что если неправильное вдруг становится реальным? Что если в их семье аморальное — это норма? В конце концов, кто определяет, что нормально, а что отклонение? 

Уорд цепляется за диванную обивку, погружаясь все глубже в пучину воображаемого. Реальное и выдуманное смешиваются, он кружится в водовороте иллюзий и уже произошедшего, наблюдает за прошлым и, возможно, видит вероятное будущее. Ему нужно больше спать. По крайней мере, желаемое за действительное выдавать не будет, Джой ведь не может его так быстро простить. Он всего лишь Уорд, старший брат и тень солнечного мальчика, чтобы прийти к нему, нужно куда больше времени. Сейчас в глазах Джой он большой и серый волк, желающий ей только плохого. Нет, Уорд попросту называет вещи своими именами и страдает в итоге из-за этого. Дэнни наверняка уже прощен. 

Он переворачивается на другой бок и обнимает подушку. 

— Джой, — почти мурлычет он. 

Глубоко в его подсознании она откидывает волосы за спину и смеется, зовет его к себе. Ему хочется верить, что когда-нибудь она хотя бы улыбнется ему, а пока все, что у него есть, — воспоминания и галлюцинации на грани алкоголизма и безумия. Уорд уверен, что рано или поздно он все-таки дождется возвращения Джой. Вопрос только в том, живым или мертвым. 

У них и впрямь очень странная семейка.


End file.
